(XM) l o s t
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [BAEKMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - MinSeok tidak akan pernah menduga ia akan mengalami hal ini, tersesat bersama calon duta bacon Korea di entah titik mana di sudut Seoul./"Aku akan menggendongmu." BaekHyun seharusnya belajar dari JongDae untuk mengerjai orang./"Hyung! LuHan-ge menghancurkan pintu." Tolong katakan MinSeok sedang bermimpi!


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**J**ika ada satu hal yang tidak pernah MinSeok—pemilik _stage name_ 'XiuMin'—duga akan terjadi sepanjang karir keartisannya bersama EXO—yang menurut sang _emotless maknae a.k.a_ Oh SeHun hanya kumpulan anak-anak bodoh—adalah keadaan seperti ini. Tersesat entah di titik mana di kota Seoul, pukul sembilan malam, bersama salah satu _main vocal_ dari grup K, pemuda yang menjadikan 'memukul Park ChanYeol' sebagai kegiatan _favorite_-nya, calon duta bacon Korea, dan juga pemilik _role eyeliner master_ di EXO—oke, coret bagian duta bacon itu, karena itu hanya rumor.

"Sepertinya kita sudah aman, _Hyung_." Byun BaekHyun melongokkan kepalanya. Mata sipitnya mencoba memandang sekitar mereka gelap. "Di sini gelap sekali."

"Baekie, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan cahaya?"

"Seandainya kita memang punya kekuatan itu, aku akan lebih berterimakasih jika kau membekukan para _sasaeng fans_ itu lebih dulu, _Hyung_." BaekHyun memandang MinSeok yang meringis di belakangnya. "Dan kita tak perlu lari hingga tersesat seperti ini."

Ya, mereka tengah tersesat. Kondisi mereka sekarang cukup mengenaskan. Saat ini, mereka tengah berjongkok di balik tanaman berdaun-daun kecil yang tumbuh mengelilingi salah satu taman di sudut Seoul. Jika saja mereka bertemu seseorang, pasti tak ada yang menduga jika mereka _member boyband_ EXO yang tengah tenar. Beberapa bagian baju mereka sobek karena tersangkut tanaman yang sayangnya sedikit memiliki duri, berbonus duri yang menggores lengan mereka yang tidak tertutup kain.

"Keluarlah, _Hyung_," ucap Byun BaekHyun setelah ia berhasil melompat dari tanaman yang telah menyiksa mereka sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Apa benar-benar aman?" tanya MinSeok tidak yakin.

BaekHyun sekali lagi menyusur sekeliling sebelum menjawab singkat. "Aman."

MinSeok pun berdiri dan melompati rumpun gelap di bawahnya.

Sayangnya, dewi fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

'Bruk'

"Aduh."

BaekHyun sontak menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati _hyung_ tertua EXO yang tengah terjatuh dengan tubuh memeluk bumi. _Well_, hiperbolis tapi ini kenyataan. Bahkan Byun BaekHyun harus melewati fase tertawa sebelum ia berusaha kembali menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik dan segera membantu MinSeok berdiri. Sementara MinSeok sendiri bersyukur BaekHyun tidak memiliki akun _twitter_ atau _instagram_ sehingga ia tidak akan menemukan dirinya menjadi _trending topic_ di dua jejaring sosial itu keesokan harinya.

MinSeok meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Bagaimana ia akan berjalan dalam keadaan begini? Berdiri dengan menopangkan berat tubuhnya di bahu BaekHyun saja rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menggendongmu," ucap BaekHyun sesaat kemudian. Ia bersiap dengan membungkukkan badannya.

MinSeok menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, tapi ia gagal.

Byun BaekHyun, pria bertubuh mungil itu, menggendongnya? Oh, Baekie kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi dari seorang Kim JongDae cara untuk mengerjai orang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang selalu menganggapku _uke_ karena badanku kecil dan sangat _uke_ sekali."

"Mereka berpikir begitu karena kau sangat manis."

"Tapi aku kuat. Aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu. _Member_ terkuat di EXO. Kalau kau lupa posisi kita sekarang, _Hyung_."

MinSeok terdiam.

Setelah melarikan diri dari _sesaeng fans_ hingga terpisah dari _member_ lain, jatuh saat melompati rumput di taman, dan kini ia harus berakhir di atas punggung Byun BaekHyun.

Ia membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menggendongnya. MinSeok merasakan sebuah keajaiban turun ketika BaekHyun memang benar-benar kuat membawa MinSeok dalam gendongannya.

Semoga saja mereka tidak tersesat setelah ini. Karena MinSeok jujur saja tidak yakin sampai kapan BaekHyun akan kuat menggendongnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa? Kau sudah tidak kuat menggendongku?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau jadi _uke_-ku?"

"Turunkan aku sekarang, Byun BaekHyun!"

BaekHyun tertawa.

Keduanya akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte yang kosong. Jalanan di sekitar mereka lengang.

"Maaf, _Hyung_," ucap BaekHyun sesaat kemudian. MinSeok yang tengah sibuk mengurut kakinya menoleh ke arah pemuda di sisinya.

"Untuk?"

"Kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda."

MinSeok tertawa kecil. Diusapnya kepala bersurai _magenta_ BaekHyun pelan. "Aku tahu."

BaekHyun menyingkirkan tangan MinSeok dan berdiri. "Pasti sakit sekali."

"Ap—Baek."

Minseok terdiam ketika BaekHyun berlutut di depannya. Jemari mungilnya bergerak lincah melepas keds putih MinSeok, membuat MinSeok sedikit mengernyit ketika sepatu itu terlepas. Perlahan BaekHyun mengelus mata kaki kanan MinSeok yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak itu.

"Baek, hen–hentikan," pinta Minseok terbata.

"Begini lebih baik?" BaekHyun mengabaikannya dan tetap mengelus kaki berkulit porselen yang kini terasa sangat panas itu.

Minseok menyerah. Ia mengangguk samar. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sedikit bergetar. Lampu halte yang terang membuat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya terlihat begitu jelas.

BaekHyun mendongak. _Main vocal_ EXO itu tersenyum menatap MinSeok yang menunduk membalas tatapannya seraya meringis dan menggigit sudut bibirnya.

Mendadak BaekHyun seakan tersengat aliran listrik ketika matanya menemukan _obsidian_ MinSeok, ia menyadari bahwa mata dan bibir MinSeok begitu indah. Pantas LuHan begitu terobsesi dengan MinSeok. Semua yang ada pada diri MinSeok begitu menarik, dan seolah bisa membuat pria normal sekalipun menjadi _gay._

"Bibirmu berdarah, _Hyung_."

Tangan MinSeok bergerak untuk mengusap bibirnya yang memang terasa perih tapi ia kalah cepat dengan BaekHyun–kalah cepat dengan bibir BaekHyun— yang lebih dulu menyapu lembut sudut bibir MinSeok, memindahkan rasa asin darah dan _saliva_ ke mulutnya sendiri. Pemuda mungil itu melakukannya dengan singkat namun lembut. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan membawa bibirnya mendekat ke arah bibir MinSeok.

Tangan Minseok terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menahan napas dan membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat. Hingga suara bus yang mulai berjalan menjauh di belakang mereka menyadarkan dua orang itu.

"Ki–kita ketinggalan bus," ucap MinSeok bergetar setelah berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia bahkan melupakan jika mungkin saja ada penumpang bus yang mengenali mereka atau ada yang melihat dua orang pria berciuman di dalam halte.

"Kita akan naik bus berikutnya." BaekHyun menunduk dan sibuk memakaikan sepatu pada kaki MinSeok. Jantung BaekHyun berdetak begitu cepat sampai-sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian darimana?"

Nyatanya keduanya tiba di _dorm_ setelah dua jam kemudian. Hanya untuk menghadapi LuHan yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan memandang mereka seolah MinSeok dan BaekHyun adalah dua orang yang tengah selingkuh di belakangnya. Dan melihat sikap LuHan yang begitu possesif soal MinSeok pasti siapa pun akan berpikir begitu, kecuali kenyataan bahwa MinSeok bukan kekasih LuHan.

"Kami mampir untuk belanja sebentar. MinSeok-_hyung_ ingin membeli kaos sepak bola baru katanya."

Oh, BaekHyun bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun kenapa kau masih berusaha sok keren dengan berbohong.

"Lalu di mana kaosnya?" Sayangnya, LuHan adalah orang yang terlalu kritis, Byun BaekHyun. Satu kebohongan untuknya berarti kebohongan selanjutnya. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut soal MinSeok-_nya_. MinSeok yang paham sifat LuHan pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera berjalan ke kamar dengan tertatih.

"Tokonya tutup."

"Toko olahraga 'kan banyak di sini."

"MinSeok-_hyung_ lupa membawa uang."

"Kenapa kau tidak membayar belanjaannya dulu?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Byun BaekHyun! Kau artis atau bukan? Lalu kenapa pakaianmu juga sobek-sobek? _Yah_! Kim MinSeok kau juga mau kemana?"

MinSeok memilih memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur daripada mendengar dialog maha tidak penting dari dua pemuda—kembar beda orang tua—di luar. Namun, baru saja ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar yang ditempatinya dengan tiga _member_ lain, seseorang telah menunggunya.

"Hyung, kau ingin mandi bersama?" Huang ZiTao dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Aku lelah sekali, Tao. Kenapa kau tidak meminta Kris untuk menemanimu mandi?"

"Aku menunggumu, _Hyung_."

Oh, itu akan terdengar sangat manis dan menggoda jika saja MinSeok tidak terlalu lelah.

"_Yah_! Kim MinSeok jangan tidur dulu! Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan dengan BaekHyun tadi."

MinSeok tak peduli dengan suara LuHan di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan terbangun setelah memiliki tiga orang anak yang lucu-lucu. Itu saja. Hingga suara panik Tao terdengar sesaat kemudian.

"_Hyung_! LuHan-_ge_ menghancurkan pintu."

Tolong katakan jika MinSeok pasti sedang bermimpi!

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Nyaha~ _another failed drabble_ dariku ;3

Aku kepikiran ini setelah diracuni pic XiuBaek moment oleh temenku. Menurutku BaekHyun yang terkadang memiliki sifat seperti LuHan pasti bisa jadi _seme_ untuk MinSeok. Selain itu, menurutku–lagi–BaekHyun itu setipe dengan LuKaiHunLay, sama-sama tipe seke (seme/uke) xD

Terima kasih telah membaca. Ripiu juseyo ^^

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
